


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 2: Can't You Just Trust Me?

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, The Cabin Episode, brief mild sexual content, this episode takes place over the course of a weekend not a week, tw for mild transphobia in clip 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	1. Clip 1: Next Time

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 12TH, 9:58AM

Human by Dodie plays over shots of the DC skyline.

EXT. WILLA'S ROOFTOP

WILLA sits in a plastic lawn chair on the rundown rooftop terrace of her row home. She has earbuds in and a chemistry textbook open in her lap. She chews on the back of a pen as she reads.

Her phone begins to vibrate, and she puts down the textbook. Her phone screen reads "Mom." WILLA answers, standing up.

WILLA

Hello?

WILLA'S MOTHER

Hello?

WILLA

Hi, mom.

WILLA'S MOTHER

I just wanted to check in. Wasn't homecoming last night? Did you have a good time?

WILLA

Uh, yeah, it was great. I went with Nia and Brooklyn and everyone, like last year. It was really fun.

WILLA begins to pace around the rooftop as she speaks.

WILLA'S MOTHER

I'm glad to hear it. Are you guys hanging out at all in the next few days? It's a long weekend, so I assumed that -

WILLA

I told you that we're going to Brooklyn's parents' condo in Ocean City, remember? They're actually picking me up really soon.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Oh, that's right! Do you have enough money?

WILLA

For Ocean City? Yeah, I should.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Well, that's the thing. I don't think that I'll be able to make it home this weekend.

WILLA stops moving, standing by the rusted railing.

WILLA

But I thought -

WILLA'S MOTHER

I know, and I'm so sorry. Something came up, something that I couldn't get out of. And there's really no point in coming home to see you if you're not home, is there?

WILLA

I was planning on coming home Sunday night so we could hang out on Monday. You know, since I have it off.

WILLA'S MOTHER

And I really wish that we could do that, Wills. Next time, I promise.

WILLA

Right.

WILLA looks out across the street. There are no cars driving by, no people outside except for her. Except for the wind, everything is completely silent.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Make sure to say hi to Nia and Brooklyn for me, okay?

WILLA

Okay. I will. I should probably get going, I'm not all packed yet.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Okay. See you soon, sweetie.

WILLA

Bye.

WILLA hangs up. She leans against the railing and looks out at the view. She opens up Instagram, where it is revealed that she has been looking at HOLLY'S account. The account is on private, all that can be seen being the selfie which is her profile picture. WILLA'S finger hovers over the "follow" button, and eventually, she clicks it.


	2. Clip 2: Bastard

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 12TH, 2:13PM

Island Radio by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness plays over shots of beaches, beach houses, and those souvenir shops that appear in every tourist town. People can still be seen despite it being the off-season - children can be seen playing in the sand, and tourists walk along the boardwalk.

INT. CONDO BEDROOM

WILLA and JASPER make out on the bed. WILLA removes JASPER'S shirt, the shirt briefly getting stuck. The two of them laugh. JASPER ends up straddling WILLA, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing down her chest.

The bedroom door opens and the music cuts off abruptly. WILLA and JASPER look up to see KAI covering his eyes, trying to make his way out of the room without seeing anything. He accidentally smacks into the door frame on his way out.

KAI

Sorry, sorry!

JASPER is laughing, but WILLA looks less amused.

WILLA

What's he doing here?

JASPER stops laughing.

JASPER

Did I not tell you that I invited him?

WILLA shakes her head. JASPER groans.

JASPER

Shit, I'm so sorry. I could have sworn that you knew. You don't mind, do you?

WILLA bites her lip.

WILLA

It's fine. I just wish you had told me.

JASPER takes her face in his hands, kissing her.

JASPER

And next time I will. Promise.

WILLA smiles awkwardly at him as he stands up, putting his shirt back on.

JASPER

Hey, what time is it?

WILLA picks JASPER'S phone up off of the nightstand without looking. She rolls over on her side, facing away from JASPER, and turns it on. On the screen a notification shows that he has a new message on Snapchat from BROOKLYN.

JASPER

Wills?

WILLA

Um, around 2:15.

JASPER

Seriously?

He opens the bedroom door, going out into the living room.

JASPER (O.S.)

You said you were coming around dinnertime, bastard.

KAI (O.S.)

Yeah, and I would have come later if I knew that you guys would be doing that!

WILLA looks at the Snapchat notification on JASPER'S screen again, then tosses the phone across the bed to the other side of the mattress. She rolls over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.


	3. Clip 3: Stay With Me

EXT. FIRE PIT

WILLA, JASPER, and KAI sit around a fire pit outside of the condo building, bags of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate around them. KAI holds a skewer with two marshmallows stabbed onto the ends above the fire. JASPER is holding his guitar, strumming lightly as the sound of crashing waves on the beach can be heard.

KAI

Dude. Play something by Sam Smith.

JASPER

Why is it that you only know gay songs?

KAI

Fuck off. Their songs aren't fucking gay.

JASPER

Bro, they're literally - 

JASPER'S phone starts ringing, and he picks it up off of the ground.

WILLA

Who is it?

JASPER

Just Matt.

KAI

_Just_ Matt?

JASPER

What's that supposed to mean?

KAI

I don't know, man, it's just that you act like he's your god or something. You never shut the hell up about him.

JASPER rolls his eyes, answering the phone.

JASPER

Hello?

KAI

Come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. "Matt! Oh, Matt, I'm so glad that it's you! Maybe if you get here quickly enough we can run away together, get married under the stars, start a new life! Oh, Matt, oh, Matt, I think I might be in love with you!"

JASPER walks away, flipping KAI off. KAI laughs.

After a few moments of silence, KAI removes his skewer from the fire, offering it to WILLA. She eats the marshmallow directly off of it, giving KAI a thumbs-up. KAI begins to make a s'more with the other marshmallow on the skewer.

WILLA

(muffled)

Do you...

She swallows the remaining marshmallow and starts over.

WILLA

Do you know what's going on with Jasper and Brooklyn?

KAI swallows the bite of s'more that he has just taken, almost choking on it, looking stunned.

KAI

Um, what?

WILLA pokes at the fire with a stick. The fire crackles as the logs tumble around.

WILLA

You heard me.

KAI

I think you're going to have to ask Jasper about that.

WILLA looks over at JASPER, who is standing underneath a streetlight, still speaking to MATT. KAI follows her gaze.

KAI

Why are you asking?

WILLA

I saw a notification on his phone. I don't know why he would still be talking to her.

KAI bites his lip, not looking directly at WILLA.

WILLA

You have to know something. If anyone would, it would be you.

KAI shrugs.

WILLA

Come on. Please?

Finally, KAI sighs, looking up to meet her eyes.

KAI

Fine. They're...texting. But -

JASPER (O.S.)

Okay, see you soon. Bye!

JASPER returns, sitting down and picking up his guitar. He begins to strum the opening notes of Stay With Me by Sam Smith. KAI cheers, smiling at JASPER. He begins to sing along - he has a nice voice. Neither of the boys notice WILLA looking like she would rather be anywhere else - they only have eyes for each other.


	4. Clip 4: Were You Scared?

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 13TH, 6:48AM

INT. CONDO BEDROOM

JASPER and WILLA are curled up together on the bed, fast asleep. Close-up on WILLA'S face as the sound of footsteps can be heard. Her eyes open, and she sits up groggily. She reaches out and puts on her glasses. JASPER mumbles something incomprehensible, trying to pull her back to him, but she resists.

WILLA

Do you hear that?

JASPER sits up. The sound of creaking footsteps continues.

INT. CONDO LIVING ROOM

WILLA and JASPER walk out into the living room. KAI is sitting up in the sofa bed, looking sleepy.

KAI

(whispering)

What the hell is going on?

JASPER

I think...hold on. Wait here, guys.

KAI

Oh, that's him. Strongman Jasper, going to protect us.

JASPER

Shut up, dude.

JASPER walks over to the window closest to the door, moving aside the curtain just slightly. He breaks out into a grin.

JASPER

Dude.

WILLA

What? What is it?

JASPER walks over to the door, pulling it open.

JASPER

You couldn't have just knocked, could you?

MATT

Were you scared?

JASPER

More like annoyed.

MATT steps into the condo, hugging JASPER. He nods to KAI and WILLA, who are sitting on the sofa bed. KAI has pulled the sheets up around his chest. He looks confused, WILLA pissed but working hard to hide it. JASPER is oblivious to both of them.

JASPER

You couldn't have come a little later?

MATT

Where's the fun in that, bro?

He hoists his backpack up on his shoulder.

MATT

Where should I put my stuff?

JASPER

You can just leave it in the bedroom. You'll be sharing the sofa bed with Kai.

MATT

Isn't it a little weird to be sharing a bed with a girl?

KAI

(angrily)

I'm not a fucking girl, Matt.

MATT holds his hands up in surrender.

MATT

Easy. I was just kidding.

JASPER, looking awkward, clears his throat.

JASPER

Um, come on. It's this way.

JASPER leads MATT to the bedroom. KAI flops back down on the bed, and, after a moment, WILLA does too, facing him.

WILLA

Did you know that he was coming?

KAI

Nope. I had no clue.

WILLA groans.

WILLA

I kind of hate him right now.

KAI nods.

KAI

I have kind of a weird question.

WILLA

What is it?

KAI

Why are you in love with him?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

I don't think that there's really a reason why you fall in love. You just sort of do.

KAI

But how do you know?

WILLA

I don't know. Sometimes you just look at someone and you realize that it's them. Even if it's not your first time seeing their face, it'll just dawn on you, like - _Oh. It's you._

KAI nods, turning over onto his back. WILLA turns over too.

WILLA

Hey, Kai?

KAI

Yeah?

WILLA

Have you ever been in love?

A close-up on KAI'S face as he closes his eyes for a moment.

KAI

I don't know. Maybe.

WILLA nods. The two of them stare at the ceiling, listening to JASPER and MATT talk in the other room.


	5. Clip 5: Truth or Dare

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 13TH, 1:34PM

WILLA, JASPER, KAI, and MATT sit in the living room. JASPER and MATT look comfortable, smiling and laughing, while KAI'S smile looks faked. WILLA just looks uncomfortable.

JASPER

Okay...Willa. Truth or dare?

WILLA

Tru...Dare.

JASPER looks surprised.

JASPER

Really?

WILLA

Yeah? What's so fucking weird about that?

JASPER

You just usually pick truth.

WILLA

Well, people can change. Some people, anyway.

JASPER still looks confused, but nods.

JASPER

Alright, um...text your mom an eggplant emoji.

KAI and MATT burst out laughing. WILLA rolls her eyes and takes her phone out of her pocket. Making direct eye contact with JASPER, WILLA types out the text and presses send. KAI and MATT continue howling.

MATT

Damn, she did that!

WILLA

Okay, okay.

Eventually KAI and MATT calm down. WILLA fixes JASPER with a stare.

WILLA

Jasper. Truth or dare?

MATT

Hey, you can't -

JASPER

Truth.

WILLA

When's the last time you talked to Brooklyn?

JASPER looks taken aback.

JASPER

What? Where did that come from?

WILLA

Just answer the question.

JASPER

Um, I don't even know. Sometime last year, I think?

WILLA leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. KAI clears his throat nervously.

KAI

Forget this game. Let's do something else.

MATT nods, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

MATT

I've got Trivial Pursuit.

JASPER

What the fuck, why do you just have that with you? Is that a football thing?

MATT

Why the hell would it be a football thing? Trivial Pursuit's lit, that's all.

WILLA stands up.

WILLA

I'm not playing.

JASPER

Come on, babe, stay!

MATT

Do you think you're going to lose or something? I thought Asians were supposed to be smart.

WILLA rolls her eyes and turns around, leaving out the front door.

EXT. BALCONY

The entrance to the condo is outdoors on a balcony. Doors to other condos can be seen lining the side of the building. WILLA leans against the railing, the wind blowing through her hair. She pulls out her phone and opens Instagram, refreshing HOLLY'S Instagram page. Nothing changes.

The door opens and KAI steps outside. He goes to stand next to WILLA. For a moment, they just stand there in silence.

WILLA

Why do you hang out with them?

KAI

Hmm?

WILLA

Jasper and Matt. Whenever they're together, it's just...why do you put up with it?

KAI looks out at the ocean, lost in thought.

KAI

Yeah, Matt's an ass. And Jasper can be when he's with him. But I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. I don't want to be seen as different, you know? When it's just you and Jasper, I can be mostly myself, but with everyone else, I'm constantly working. I'm always trying to be man enough, black enough - just _enough_. And if I didn't hang out with him and pretend like all of his stupid jokes are actually funny, I'd be putting a huge target on my back.

WILLA nods. She leans her head on his shoulder.

WILLA

I'm sorry that you have to do that.

KAI

Yeah. Me too.

After a few moments, the door slams open, JASPER and MATT coming outside. KAI moves away from WILLA.

KAI

What are you guys doing?

MATT

Heading out for a smoke.

WILLA

(to JASPER)

You don't smoke.

JASPER

Sure I do. Wanna come with?

WILLA shakes her head. KAI hesitates, then nods.

KAI

Sure.

He moves to stand with JASPER and MATT.

MATT

Hey Willa, you could make lunch while we're gone.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

Sure. I guess.

KAI

Do you need any help?

WILLA

Nope, I'm good.

The boys exit noisily down the stairs, talking to each other and laughing. WILLA leans over the balcony railing, watching them head down to the fire pit below as Video Games by Lana Del Rey begins to play.


	6. Clip 6: You're Hiding Something

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 13TH, 2:53PM

INT. CONDO KITCHEN

The song continues as we see a close-up shot of silverware being arranged around plates on a table. WILLA is seen putting a large bowl of spaghetti in the center of the table.

EXT. BALCONY

WILLA goes outside, leaning over the balcony and looking at the fire pit where the boys were before.

WILLA

Hello?

EXT. FIRE PIT

The song fades out when WILLA arrives at the fire pit, the camera panning around her as she looks around. She's completely alone, standing in the circle created by the benches that she and the boys were sitting on last night.

JASPER suddenly yells, jumping out from underneath the balcony to try to scare her. It doesn't work - WILLA just glares at him. MATT and KAI can be heard laughing.

JASPER

Come on, that was funny.

WILLA rolls her eyes and walks towards the stairs, out of frame. The boys follow her, leaving the lightly smoking fire pit the only thing in the frame.

INT. CONDO KITCHEN

Everyone sits down at the table. WILLA puts some spaghetti onto her plate. JASPER holds out his plate, and she shoots another glare at him.

WILLA

Get it yourself.

JASPER raises his eyebrows.

JASPER

Okay, fine. What are you so pissed about?

WILLA

Because you're being a fucking jerk, okay?

JASPER

Wait, what? How so?

WILLA rolls her eyes, pushing her spaghetti around on her plate.

JASPER

Come on, Wills. What did I do?

WILLA

You invited more people on a trip that was supposed to be just us, first of all, and you didn't even tell me about it.

JASPER

I said that I was sorry!

WILLA

That doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to be pissed about it!

On the other side of the table, KAI and MATT glance at each other awkwardly. KAI nervously shovels forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth.

JASPER

Willa, I'm really -

WILLA

And you completely change personality when Matt is around, acting like you're some kind of tough guy or something. _And_ you lied to me about Brooklyn -

JASPER

Brooklyn? What does Brooklyn have to do with any of this?

WILLA

I know that you've been texting her, I saw the notification on your phone.

JASPER

Willa, it's about the AP Gov test on Wednesday. That's literally all it is.

WILLA

That doesn't change that you lied to me about it.

JASPER

I know, I shouldn't have lied, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to react like - like this.

WILLA

Like how?

JASPER

I don't know. Jealous, I guess.

WILLA

I'm not fucking jealous, okay?

JASPER

Then what are you?

There's a pause. WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

Look. If you had just told me that it was about school, I probably would have believed you. But lying to me about it? That just makes it look like you're hiding something.

JASPER

(angrily)

Damn it, Willa, can't you just trust me?

WILLA stares at him incredulously, then pushes her chair out, standing up and storming off towards the bedroom. JASPER stands up too, following her.

JASPER

Wills, can we please just talk about this -

She slams the door in his face. There's a ringing silence.

JASPER turns back to KAI and MATT, who are both struggling not to laugh.

MATT

Damn, she told you!

The two of them burst out laughing. JASPER rolls his eyes, going to go sit back down as Please by Noah Kahan begins to play.

INT. CONDO BEDROOM

WILLA flops down onto the bed, her face in the pillow. She takes a few deep breaths, and after a moment, her phone vibrates.

She turns onto her back, picking the phone up off of the nightstand. On the screen, there are Instagram notifications stating that HOLLY has accepted her follow request and followed her in response.

WILLA holds the phone against her heart, smiling slightly in relief as a single tear makes its way down her cheek.

CUT TO END CREDITS.


End file.
